Bora's Return
by Villain Princess
Summary: Bora of Prominence has been thought to be gone. But when Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, and Cobra finish a job early they come back to the guild with surprising news from Cana, Gajeel, and their Exceeds. Will they find their friends and save them in time or will it be too late? (NaLu, Gajeevy, Gruvia, Fraxus, Kinabra, Wendyx?)


Gray, Natsu, Erza, Cobra, and Laxus all enter the guild known as Fairy Tail. They have just come back from a long job and are very exhausted. Instead of Natsu, Gray, and Erza going with their usual team Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla stayed behind because Juvia and Gajeel decided to take a job that needed a lot of women in it. But they decided that Natsu and Gray still needed Erza to keep them from blowing the place to smithereens. And they needed two other people since Happy chose to stay behind with Lucy, Carla, and Wendy; and with the pardons from Hisui, Jellal and his guild has become official and work very closely with Fairy Tail that almost everyone in the Kingdom of Fiore has assumed Crime Sorciere is just a branch of Fairy Tail. So Cobra volunteered (actually Jellal did, as a way to help Cobra make new friends and understand different battle situations). Laxus joined because he heard lightning may be needed or taken in.

"Hey, Mira," Natsu calls to his long time friend and bar maid. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

Mira, who was cleaning a beer mug stops, her face downcast as if it is storming harshly outside, contrast to the sunny weather. "Half of the guild is on jobs." Her voice is quite, sorrowful almost.

"And where is everyone else?" Gray inquires. Before Mira can answer Gajeel tumbles into the building ass if someone has pushed him while he's been doing a somersault and he has not stopped since until he crashes into the wood of the bar.

"Gajeel!" They all exclaim, hurrying to the Iron Dragon Slayer's aid.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Laxus wonders.

"The damned job Juvia and I took." Gajeel answers. "Mira, get the cider, this is going to be a long story."

The white-hair takeover wizard nods and stops what she is doing, pouring cider and making food for Gajeel and the group returning from what was supposed to be a week long mission, but turned into three days. Once she is finished everyone finds a table and sits around it. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Cobra, and Laxus on one side, Mira and Gajeel on the other.

The ex-Phantom Lord takes a breath before starting. "It all started when Juvia came up to me with a flyer about a job, yesterday."

_Yesterday?_ Gray thinks, heart pounding.

* * *

_"Gajeel, Juvia has found a job." The water wizard declares to her comrade. Gajeel lifts a bushy eyebrow at her, as if asking what the job is without saying the actual words. Juvia shows him the flyer. It is about a job for catching a charm user, claiming that many folk-both men and women-have gone missing in large quantities in just a manner of days from all around Fiore._

_More women then men, but that still shows that the person taking them is willing to use men too._

_The reward is a hundred-thousand jewel._

_"Eh? Why are you asking me and not your boyfriend?" Juvia blushes when Gajeel refers to Gray has her boyfriend._

_"He is on a job with Natsu, Laxus, Cobra and Erza. Besides he is busy with Erza trying to keep Natsu out of trouble." This is Juvia's not-so-secret way of telling Gajeel that she may be willing to go on a job with Gray if he offers, but she is sure that he will not go on a job with her if she asks._

_Gajeel understands, and nods. Juvia may love Gray and want to be his partner of jobs but even Juvia can tell that he is hesitant in some areas._

_"Okay, when do we start?"_

_The following day they head out. Turns out that the person who made the job is in Magnolia. Just before Juvia, Gajeel, and Lily left the guild, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Carla, Lucy, Happy, Jellal, Freed, and Kinana appear at the entrance of the guild._

_"Juvia is surprised to see you all, what are you doing here?" The Rain Woman wonders seeing her new friends/family._

_"Well," Cana starts, "we heard about the job you two decided to take, and if this person is taking people left and right we want to make sure that you two both return instead of disappearing."_

_"Aye sirs!" Happy agrees._

_"Besides," Freed adds on. "We can't have you two snagging all the fun."_

_"And you know how determined and stubborn we can be, so don't even try to get rid of us." Levy smiles._

_"But what about Kinana, she doesn't exactly use magic." Juvia wonders with worry._

_"Don't worry about me," The purple-hair woman says. "Mira and Master Makarov have been teaching me how to transform into a snake while I'm in control."_

_Juvia, Gajeel, and Lily all look at each other before nodding, coming to a silent agreement. Gajeel tells the group of their friends that they can join them so they do not have to sneak around and secretly join the trio on their quest. The job says to meet them at the docks._

_They go their, and they meet a man in his late-twenties-to-early-thirties, he has olive skin, and is wearing a sailor uniform. The boat he is on is not just any bot, but a yacht. They all follow him below deck, he brings them to a huge room with cream colored couches and chairs, a light brown wooden coffee table in the center of it._

_Wendy, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, and Freed sit on the couch, Happy and Carla sitting in Wendy's and Lucy's laps. Levy and Kinana take the chairs , Gajeel and Jellal choosing to to lean against the walls, guards up. Something drifts through the air, it is not anything sweet but it is a familiar scent._

_"Gajeel," Juvia asks her friend. "Is everything all right?"_

_"Don't know. I'll let you know once I've figured out whose scent I'm smelling."_

_The scent gets stronger, the faint sounds of footsteps being heard by all. Gajeel growls lowly, only being heard by Levy and Juvia._

_"Hey, what's happening? I can't move!" Lucy exclaims._

_Gajeel's growl as a fairly tall man with spiky blue-hair that has a fringe over his left side, and two semi-circles connecting as a tattoo over his right eye._

_"Bora!" The two former Phantom Lord's shout in unison._

_The Iron Dragon Slayer moves to attack but Juvia's small voice stops him. "Gajeel. . . . Don't."_

_"Yes, Gajeel, don't." Bora mimics. "Now, girls why don't you get up and go to some of the empty rooms here, except you Juvia, you can stay."_

_"Levy!" Gajeel shouts. Levy, Kinana, Cana, Wendy, and Lucy get up start leaving, Lucy and Wendy leaving Happy and Carla behind. Levy looks back at him, there is something in her eyes that he can't name. It is not just worry and sadness, it is something deep but why can he not name it? He turns to Bora once he can no longer see Levy or the other girls. "All right jackass, where did you put them? And why leave Juvia, Freed, Jellal, and me?"_

_Bora smirks in response as he takes a seat next to Juvia, removing her hat and petting her hair. Gajeel can see the tenseness of Juvia's body, the discomfort in her eyes but due to Bora's magic cannot move. "For this. Jellal, Freed attack Gajeel and make sure he does not come back._

_Before Gajeel knows it Jellal's Heavenly Body magic and Freed's Letter magic is combining and sends him flying out the ship faster than Happy could carry Natsu and Lucy out of an underground cave. He lands on the stone ground near the docks, to hurt to move, the next thing he knows his eyes are too heavy and he passes out._

* * *

"Lily had left us to search around the ship for any of the missing people. Unfortunately, he did not find any. He left the ship when he heard me land on the ground and brought me back here, where I've been in the infirmary since this morning." Gajeel finishes.

Natsu clenches his fists, blood boiling, not at Gajeel but at Bora. The same fucking Bora who pretended to be Salamander and used Charm magic on Lucy and many others to get them into slave trafficking. And now he is back.

"If you were in the infirmary this morning," Gray says, trying to keep his anger in check. "Then why were you rolling into the guild? And why did Bora keep Juvia around?"

"I can't answer the first one, but I can answer the second: Bora is Juvia's ex-boyfriend. He broke-up with her because of the rain she used to cause. I never liked him from the start, but as long as he kept Juvia happy I kept quiet. But once I found out what he was in to, I beat the living crap out of him. This is around the time he broke-up with her so I beat him up near the point of death. Never thought I'd see him again 'til today."

"But I'm pretty sure I can help fill in some of the blanks." Cana appears from the hall that leads to the infirmary with Happy, Lily, and Carla. "You see, once Gajeel woke-up today he immediately came to get us back, unfortunately we were all split-up, I was able to regain control of my body and left the room I awoke in. I heard crying and shouting and found Carla and Happy tied up in room not to far from mine. The three of us found our way to the top of the ship where we met Gajeel and Lily at the docks. Turns out I was on a different boat than the one Bora has. Lily, Happy, and Carla took to the skies and found it, then all five of us stormed ship.

Cana stops and takes a breath before continuing. "We parted ways, Happy, Carla, and Me, Gajeel and Lily. My group was able to find Wendy and Lucy but they were not in their right minds. They attacked us, but it felt as if they were holding back and Lucy did not even summon her Celestial Spirits."

Gajeel and Lily nod. Cana goes on to explain that after her fight Carla and Happy brought her back Fairy Tail, while Gajeel and Lily found Levy and Juvia with Bora. Levy having sent Lily flying leaving Gajeel behind until he rolled right into the guild.

"Sorry we could not rescue them, guys." Cana looks down.

"It is not your fault." Cobra growls his reassurance. The returning guildmates all look down, their minds and hearts racing with one specific person in each of their respective thoughts.

_Lucy._

_Juvia._

_Jellal._

_ Kinana._

_ Freed._

Natsu stands up, putting his sandal-clad foot on the table declaring that they will get the others back, and nothing is going to stop them. Bora took their friends (Yes, Lucy _is just _Natsu's friend despite what Happy and others think!), and he is in a pretty bad business, he is not going to get away with using their friends-and innocent people-for his own selfish desires.

He is going to pay.

* * *

Jellal groggily opens his eyes to a dimly lit room. The bed he is on is quite comfortable. It makes him feel as if he could sleep for days, not giving a care about the world happening around him. Slowly pulling himself up in a sitting position, the Heavenly Body mage looks down and notices that he is shirtless, feeling something against his legs it takes him a moment to realize that he is completely nude.

Great.

The bluenette grabs his head as a sudden pain washes over him. Blinking, he turns his head right and left to see if he is alone or has company. There is a nightstand between his bed and another.

Jellal can feel his eyes widen as he sees Kinana in the bed next to his. She is on her stomach, violet hair disheveled, tear stains on her face._ Oh, no! What did they do to her? Cobra-_ Jellal's thoughts are cut off when he tries to leave his bed. Invisible cuffs wrap around his wrists pulling them above his head, another unseeable force wrapping over his legs under the blanket, fully trapping him.

"Kinana, wake-up, are you okay? Kinana?"

The gentle woman slowly opens her eyes, her green eyes slowly overcoming with worry. "Jellal? What-?"

The same thing that happened to him appears to happen to her, if her turning over and giving a slight scream and her arms being pulled over her head is any indication. Jellal averts his gaze to the other side as he realizes that her comforter is slowly moving down her chest, almost exposing her chest, which he is sure that she is not comfortable with people seeing.

Well, there is one person and Jellal is not him.

Jellal looks around ceiling, floor, and side of the room that Kinana is not residing on.

"Jellal," her soft voice breaks him out of his thoughts. "Do you have any idea how or why we are here?"

Just before Jellal can answer a screen appears above his right side showing Lucy and Wendy, another appearing over Kinana's showing Freed and Levy, a third and final appearing in the middle of the room with Bora smiling broadly while Juvia is sitting next to him, completely still and quiet. It is very unnerving.

Bora greets them and informs them of what is happening. That they all work for him now, whether they want to or not and that they cannot escape, that his magic is far more stronger than anything they can imagine even far greater than any of the Ten Wizard Saints. If they want to eat or even see a single ray of the sun again they must obey him.

"Laxus will free us!" Freed shouts at Bora.

"And not to mention Natsu!" Lucy adds. Yes, that is right their friends will come to save them. Hell, Jellal will be surprised if Gajeel is not here right now knocking down every door looking for Levy.

If it is even possible, Bora's smile grows. "Oh, them? Did you forget that those two Slayers, along with another, and two more left on a week-long job? And I sent your little flying cats, known drunk, and iron friend all the way back to that pathetic guild. Even if those five do come searching for us, we will all be in a different kingdom by the time they could even hope to locate us. And we will be even further-in a whole new country-once the five return from their seven day job.

"And what makes you think that we will even do what you say?" Jellal growls.

"Because I have an enchantment placed on all of you. You will have very little control over your thoughts and bodies, and if you manage to regain control of yourselves, I placed a stronger spell on Juvia. She is already gone and is ready for my say. If I feel like it," Bora brings out a pocket knife and flips it open, giving the illusion of gliding it along Juvia's throat. "I could cut her throat right here, and she will be nothing but a rag doll waiting for me to do so. Now, your first clients will be here shortly. Goodbye."

Before any of the six captives can say anything a weird comforting feeling washes over them, a fog clouding their minds. Before they know it they are released and robotically remove themselves from their beds and going to their dressers, picking out their clothes and getting dressed. As they get ready all of their guts twist in dread as they unconsciously fear about what is going to happen.


End file.
